Remember Me
by faynightraven
Summary: What if everyone had no memory of what happened in Sword Art Online? What if Asuna got out of the game the the first time around? It's the first time back to school, and I see her across the room. She looks so familiar. Where have I seen her from? I introduce myself "I'm Kirito" "I'm Asuna." (PREQUEL TO FIGHT FOR LIFE)
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**What if everyone had no memory of what happened in Sword Art Online? What if Asuna got out of the game the the first time around? It's the first time back to school, and I see her across the room. She looks so familiar. Where have I seen her from? I introduce myself "I'm Kirito" "I'm Asuna."**

The first thing I noticed was that I wasn't in my room. My room didn't smell like cleaning supplies. Where was I? The last thing I remembered was Suguha saying goodbye before she left for school, then I put on my NerveGear, and... nothing. I can remember nothing after that.

I opened my eyes. I was inside of a hospital room. Was I in accident?

"Kazuto" a voice yelled from beside me. Turning my head, I saw that it was Suguha. She looked older, way older than I remember. How long was I out?

"Suguha," I asked, wanting to knowing to know how long, but voice was scrappy. It felt like sand paper.

"Kazuto, save your breath." she said smiling and standing up."I'll go tell the nurses. I have so many questions, but all that matters is that your out of there and alive. I can't believe its been that long ."

Before I could even try to ask her what she meant she was up and walking out of the room. Where was I? She said 'out of there'. Where was there exactly? I tried to remeber but all I saw was a flash of long, orange-brownish chestnut hair.

After a few try's I was able to sit up, and by that time Suguha was back "What happened to me," I crocked as she took a seat besides me.

"You don't remember," she asked handing me a glass I water. I grabbed it and chugged it graciously.

"No. Was I sick? In a accident?" I asked.

"No," she gave me a strange look," You were trapped in the game. You and thousands of other players. All we knew is that if we took off the helmet that you would die."

What? She had to be lying. But I knew she wasn't. She wasn't the type of person to lye about this.

"How long was I out," I asked.

"What?"

"How long was I out," I said louder.

"Kazuto-"

"How long," I shouted at her. I was never yell at her, but I had to know.

"Two years," she whispered, looking down.

With what little strength I had, I grabbed the nervegear off my head and threw it across the room. It fell the floor. What has happened?

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the OOC's. I'm trying to the best I can. This is just a introductory. The others will be way longer. R &R. **

**-FayNightRaven**


	2. Chapter 2: School

"Ready?"

Sakuya was dropping me off a self help group. All yesterday I tried to remember, I tried everything, but nothing worked. All I could see was a flash of chestnut orange hair. Who were they?

I didn't want to go here. Everyone from this area that was in the game was in there. I was afraid I wouldn't remember anything, that I would just stand there, with a group of people I didn't even remember. But I was more afraid that I would remember something terrible.

"Do I have to go?" I asked. I wasn't a fearful person, I never act like this, but that game, all that time wasted had change my perspective. All that time wasted and I don't even remember it. Thousands had died in it but I had some how survived. It wasn't fair.

"Yes. You do." She reached across me and pushed open the door. " Go have fun." she gave me a smile. I was glad to have her. If I didn't have her, I don't know what I would of done.

People were still entering. Most of them were guys, my age or older. Some of them looked just as awkward as me, but others looked excited, like they might actually remember. The doctors said that they don't know what happen to the memory. Either were trying to push it out of our mind, and forget, or something like that. There were more girls there than I suspected. I didn't know that many pretty girls played.

I was about to catch a cab when I saw it. A flash of chestnut orange hair. They were here. I ran up the step, wanting to see them, find out who they are, to see if I could remember. But I was too later. When I opened the door there were hundreds of people here. Everyone had name tags. I saw some guy trying to convince a guy that they were married in the game. She had a disgusted look on her face and walked away. She had pink hair. Where did I know her from?

"No one here looks familiar to me either," said a man besides me. He looked 21 sh. A tall black man. He also looked familiar. Was I just tricking myself that I knew all these people, trying to make myself cope?

"I'm Kazuto, but you can call me Kirito," I held out my hand.

"Nice to me you kid. Agil's the name." he shook my hand. "Do I know you? You look familiar." I was about to answer, to tell him yes, to finally have some memory, when he just laughed it off," Na. Everyone here looks familiar."

Great.

After a while, and talking to a bunch of people, I saw a small group of boys surrounding something. Or someone. All I could see that it was the chestnut color hair person. For some reason, my heart started to pound inside my chest. Who were they? And for some reason my blood boiled at the fact that all those boys were there instead of me. Please let that person be a girl.

"Hey," someone yelled from the group, " Where did she go."

The group separated and she was gone. Signing, I walked over to the food table to grab something. Then I saw her. Across the room, hiding in the shadows was her. She looked so familiar. Her long chestnut colored hair glimmered and glistened. She look scared. The group of guys must of scared her. Then she saw me looking, and I immediately looked away, felling my face turn read. But, instead of looking away, I looked at her again. She looked so familiar and it was driving me crazy. I'm about to walk up to her when I here a voice from behind me.

"Kazuto!." It was Sakuya.

I turned back to see the girl but she was already gone.

 **...**

"Why are they having school on the same day as the self help group," I asked.

"Because its on the next floor and its more easier." Sakuya explained," Now go. I'll pick you up in two hours."

After meeting- or re-meeting- everyone from the game, we were to head to the class rooms. Missing two years of school was alot. Some people even forgot things that they learned weeks before they went into SAO. Its weird to even think about. I know so much must have happened. How did we get out? But the one problem, one question was still there, coming up to remind me every time I forgot; Who was she?

"Nah,I'll just get a cab. I need some alone time." It was nice to have Sakuya around, but she worried to much.

"Okay."

I walked and took a set in the back. Some people, maybe 5 or 6 were in there. I waited in the back as kids began to flood into the room. My mind drifted else where. I looked out the window, watching the sun set. I was trying to remember my missed time when all of a sudden I felt like I was shift into another body. It was a memory.

 _I was in the sky. There were cloud below me. I looked down at my hands. How was I alive? I thought he killed me? He did. It was game over. But how am I still here?_

 _"Where am I," I whispered. The sun was burning bright in front of me._

 _I check my menu. It said ' Initiating Final Phase: 54%'_

 _"Kirito," said a small voice behind me. I knew who it was . It was my wife, my true love, the mother of Yui. I turned around to see her face and-_

The bell rung, shaking me out of my memory. It was... I didn't get to see there face. Who was that? My wife? I was married? My true love? Who's Yui? Instead of making things easier on my self, instead of answering any questions, all it did was make me have more.

"Is this spot taken," said a voice beside. I whirled my head around to see the chestnut haired girl from before.

"N-no," I stumbled. She gave me a weird look." No." I said more clearly.

Before I could say anything else, the door was slammed shut and the teacher walked in. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Emi Hiato. I will be your teacher. Also, I hope you picked a set next to someone you like, because you'll be sitting there for the rest of the year, so I would like you to introduce yourself to them."

I looked over at her and smile.

"I'm Kirito," I held out my hand

"I'm Asuna."

 **Sorry for such a short chapter. I know its only a thousand words. I'm making the others three thousand, so don't worry. I hope you liked it. R &R please and message me if you have any characters you would like me to add or ideas you have. Thanks!**

 **-FayNightRaven**


	3. Chapter 3: Re-Connecting

"So, how old are you," I asked Asuna. After introducing our-self, we had to do some sort of twenty questions thing. I personally didn't understand why, I mean, everyone here is about fifteenth or sixteen, so its pretty childish. I didn't mind though. I wasn't to find out more about Asuna. Or, to re-find out. I have a felling I know her. No. I _know_ I know her, but how? Did I just see her in the game once ? Was I her friend? What was she like? What was I like? I was afraid to find out. Two years in a world like would sure change a person.

"16. And you?" she asked.

"15."

We sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. I really wanted to ask her if she remembered me from the game, because I sure as hell remembered her, but I didn't want to come out as sounding... too foreword, like the guys from earlier.

"What was your name in the game," I asked.

"Asuna."

"You used your real name," I was surprised. Usually, almost always, people just used a fake name, or a nickname.

"Yeah. What wrong with that?"

"Nothing." I mumbled, looking down at my hands, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"What about you? What was your screen name?"

"My real name is Kazuto. Kirito is my gamer name, and since everyone knows me by my gamer name, I decided to call my self that." Then I asked," Can I ask you a personal question?"

"What is it."

"Do you remember anything from the game? Like, any memory's. Do you remember me?"

She just looked at me, speechless. Okay, I probably shouldn't have said anything. Back up, back up, rewind. " You don't have to answer that," I stuttered. "I'm just... I'm sorry. I'm idiot. "

She still hadn't said anything. Thats not good. Thats not good at all." Uh, you know I can't fish." I said, answering question number 10 which was to say a fun fact.

She suddenly started laughing. Usually, I would have been upset, but not at her. I actually just started laughing along with her. Her laugh was beautiful, with her checks turning as bright as her hair, with her smile breaking out on her face. I felt happy, with out a care in a world. It was first time in a while since I have.

After a little bit we both stopped and just smiled at each other. "I don't believe it," she said, catching me off guard.

"Don't believe what?"

"For some reason, when you said you couldn't fish, I had a image of you running away from a giant pink fish," she giggled, and I smiled at that.

"Weird right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," the teacher said," I'm afraid are time has run out. Since tomorrow is Saturday, I'll see on Monday. Be here o'clock sharp, and make sure you bring your supplies. Next week the real teaching begins. You are dismissed."

Everyone began to stand up and exit the room. I looked over at Asuna. I didn't want to say goodbye for a whole weekend. Wow, I sound really clingy. But the feeling that I knew her was way too strong to deny.

"So," I said to her as we walked out of the room together.

"So,"

"Do you have any plans for the weekend," I asked. She turned and looked at me, like she was calculating me. I felt exposed, like she could see right into my soul and knew my deepest and darkest secrets. It was weird. I wanted to break eye contact, but her eyes held me in place, like a weight tying my to the ground. I didn't want to move, didn't want to ruin this moment, but at the same time, I didn't like the feeling of being exposed.

"No," she said after a really, really long moment," Do you?"

"No." I gave her a small smile, hoping that she would return it. I let out a breath when she did.

"Would you like to spend tomorrow together," I asked slowly, and carefully, then realized how lame that sounded.

"If your asking me out do it right," she sign, giving me a look that said _any day now would be nice._

"Would you like to go out tomorrow," I said,my face bright red.

"Hmm. I'll think about it," was all she said then whirled around and continued walking.

I stood there stunned for a moment then ran after her. " So is that a yes," I asked.

She paused and was about to answer when a voice from down the hall yelled, " Asuna!"

Her face immediately fell. I turned to see who it was. It was man, looked maybe 18 or 20. He had, slicked back hair, dark eyes and glasses, and was wearing a business suit. He was quite tall, and wearing a red tie.

"Hi Nobuyuki," she said. "What are you doing here?" by the way she was straining to smile, I could tell she didn't really like the guy. At all.

" Your parents sent me to give you a ride home," he gave a sick smile.

"I can do fine on my own thank you," she said, sticking her chin out and was about to turn back around when he grabbed her arm.

Her eyes widened, and was about to say something when I cut in," I'm giving her a ride."

They both look at me surprised. I gave Asuna a 'just go with it look'.

"And who might you be," he asked, trying to smile politely but failing miserably.

"Doesn't matter to you," Asuna remarked, yanking her arm away." Thanks but no thanks."

She grabbed my arm, and we raced down the hall, away from the shocked Nobuyuki. Around the bend and down the stairs we went hand and hand. We weaved though a bunch of people and pushed our way to the front. There were so many people there. "This way," she shouted to me. Instead of going though the front door, we swerve down a long skinny hall. There were a few people here and there. How big was this place? After shoving out way past a few more people and almost running into a door or two, we came out though the emergency exit. We both stopped to catch our breath. I hadn't even walked that much, let alone run.

"I," Asuna breathed," I think were good."

After a few more moments of catching her breath she looked at me and said ,"One meal."

"What?"

"One meal. Thats what you get for helping. I'll pay for it. Your choice and where." she announced, staitening her back, and looking me dead on.

"Okay," I said, more like asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-No," I stuttered.

"Good." she turned and began walking down the alley way. When she got to the end she looked at me asked," Aren't you coming."

"Oh yeah." I answered, surprised. This girl was tough, not what my first impression of her was. I ran up beside her.

"Where to?"

We ended up going to a small restaurant on the corner next to my house. It hadn't been there before and Saguha kept on going on about how amazing it was. Apparently it had been changed from a game store to this a year ago. A lot of things have changed over the past two years.

"So, do you have any siblings," I asked her. We'd been sitting silently for the past five minutes, waiting for out food to come out, and I had asked her the first thing that came into my mind.

"I have a brother."

"Whats he like?"

"I don't know really. We used to be close before the game. He was suppose to be in the game, not me," I looked at her confused," He was looking foreword to the opening, he was going to play, but he had a last minute business trip. So I asked to borrow his game. I was just going to play it once, just for fun, then well," she sent me a half smile," You know." I sat silently. I didn't know how to react to something like that." What about you?" she asked.

"I have a adoptive sister. She was my cousin. Till my parents died in a accident and her parents took me in. She was with me today. You might have seen her."

For some reason, Asuna's face turned a shade of pink. " What?" I asked.

"I thought," she looked away," I thought she was your girlfriend."

I laughed. Loud. I probable shouldn't have, but I did. "Oh, shut up." she said shyly at my. She was acting different than she was in the ally. More welcoming.

A second later our food was sat in front of us and we ate in silence. Once we finish, the cashier gave us the bill. I looked out he window. The late November sun was setting over the horizon. By the time be were leaving the sun was completely set. We began to walk towards the bus station. The cool November breeze blew harshly in our direction. Asuna shivered.

"Want to borrow my jacket," I asked her.

She shook her head," I'm not cold. Just thinking about my life if I hadn't wanted to try out the Nerve gear." she smiled," Curiosity killed the cat. For me, it took part of my life away."

We continued to walk in silence. She had a point. If I hadn't played that game my life would be so different. I wouldn't have missed all that time.

"But," I argued," What if that time wasn't bad? What if we actually enjoyed our time in SAO? What if it was better than our life now?"

"We might never know," she whispered.

"Do you know someone that goes by the name Yui?" I blurted out. I don't know why I asked. Why did I?

"Yui," she whispered with a confused look on her face. Suddenly, she stopped, her eyes gone wide.

"Asuna?" I said, stopping besides her. She was staring into nothingness.

"Asuna?" she didn't respond.

"Asuna!" I shook her shoulder, causing to break out of what ever trans she was in. She blinked a couple of times at me, shocked." Are you okay?"

"Yeah" she didn't sound like it," Yeah. Its just nothing."

I started walking again, when I realized she wasn't walking with me. She was still standing there with that confused look on her face.

"Asuna?"

She looked up at me, her eyes wild," Huh? Oh yeah. I'll just walk the rest of the way by myself. I got to go." she rushed by me, before I could even argue, and by the time I turned around, she was gone.

"Kazuto!" Suguha exclaimed as I walked in," I was so worried. You weren't answering my calls, and you didn't come home and-" "I'm fine" I reassured her. I walked up stairs with out another word. I didn't want to talk. I was bummed out after to night. She ran off without me being able to make plans for tomorrow. Great.

As I climbed into bed, I was hit with a terrible thought; what is in the game, we were enemies what if I tried to kill her, hurt her?

I didn't sleep all night.

l

l

The next morning, after Suguhas normal 'Do you remember anything' retinue' I was about to go to the library. I might as well catch up on everything I missed. When I opened the door, Asuna stood there with her arm raised like she was about to knock.

"Hi."

"Hi." She lowered her arm and we just stood there awkwardly. Then she noticed I what I was wearing.

"Are you going somewhere," she asked.

"Uh, nope. Just thought I might get a look on what I missed on the world," I said, which wasn't a complete lye.

"So you forgot about our plans," she asked, sounding hurt.

"Uh," I stood there awkwardly, my face turning red. Great job idiot. The first girl you'd ever made plans with and you forgot.

She laughed," You know we didn't make any plans right? Your just adorable when your face turns red."

I glared at her, which made her laugh even harder. "Sorry. "

"So whats your plans" I asked her.

She grinned. "Kendo"

 **Hi guy. Just wanted to say that, if you didn't know, Kendo is like japanies sword fighting. I think. Any way, please R &R because I really know what you guys think. Also, I'm going to be posting chapters about every two-seven day. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-FayNightRaven**


	4. Chapter 4: Weekend with Asuna (PART ONE)

"Okay, but I won't go easy on you just cuz' your a girl," I warned Asuna, as I circled around.

We were geared up and ready to do kendo. Even though I hadn't done kendo in two years, I felt like it was only a week ago. And instead of feeling out of practice, I felt more experienced than ever before.

"I hoped you wouldn't. That way, I'll feel more accomplished when I kick your butt," she said, more like challenged.

"Okay then."

I felt so happy, like never before. I never really had any friends , in real life, and to have someone like Asuna was nice. I couldn't go around screwing up like I almost did last night. I had to be careful.

By the way Asuna was standing I could tell she was experience. Suddenly she charged forward. I dove out of the way just in time. Whirling around, I saw her charging for me again. She was fast, faster than I expect. I lifted up my bamboo sword in defense. I didn't even get a chance to do offence. I had to change that.

Taking my sword, I moved to jab at her wrist but she was too fast. In seconds, she hit my men (head), kote (writs), do (waist) and tsuki (throat). I stumbled backwards in shock. She lifted her gear off head, and bowed. "I thought you said you weren't going to go easy on me." She giggled.

I took off my gear and smiled," Your good. **Really** good." I breathed.

"Wow," said a voice from behind me. Turning around, I saw that it was Suguha.

"Hey Suguha."

"Your good Kirito. Better than before you left."

"Well, seeing as I just won , he's not that good." Asuna cut it.

Suguha looked at Asuna, then back to me. Her cheeks started to turn red. "I-I- I'll give you guys some a-alone time," she stuttered, and ran out before I could ask if she was okay.

"What was that about? Did I say anything?"

"No it wasn't you."I said." Let's just give her some alone time too. Do you want to go out?"

She glared at me, "I- I mean as friends and not on like a date or anything, just a walk or not at all." So much for not making a fool of myself.

"Sure. As friends," She smiled," Where too?"

...

"This place," Asuna asked me.

"Yeah. For some reason, I've wanted to go here for some reason ever since I came out of the game."

It was Dicey Café. A small cafe and bar. I don't know why, but for some reason I wanted to go here.

"It you say so." Asuna said slowly. The Dicey Cafe has a compact layout with only four tables and a counter with several stools next to shelves filled with glass bottles can be seen behind the counter. At the bar sat a girl with brown hair, where a pink sweater. She looked familiar. The cafe also has a poster for 9up, a parody of 7up, as well as a map of the United States that contains the name of each state except Illinois.A jukebox is placed against one wall, near an Uncle Sam poster. The cafe is a bright and colorful place that is both attractive and relaxing.

"Kirito!" I heard someone yell. Looking around I saw the man, Agil, from the meet up yesterday. He was standing behind the counter cleaning a beer glass. " Fancy meeting you here."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I own this place."

I felt a strange feeling like I already knew that. Is that why I came here? Did I really know him in the game? It would make scene if I did. It would make perfect scene.

"Asuna," Agil whispered, looking at Asuna with dazed eyes.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

He snapped out of whatever dazed state he was in, and smiled at us. " I don't know. I just... I think I was friend with you in the game."

Lucky him. All I can remember is the name Yui and I've got no clue who or what they are.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember you."

"Do you have your memory's back," I blurted it out.

"I wish. But certain people and certain things remind me of my time there. Any way, do you want a drink? It's on the house. I'll give anyone from the game a drink, any day of the week."

"I'm good. I just came to get something to eat." I walked over to one of the tables and sat down. Asuna followed.

"How did you know to come here? Did you know him from the game?" Asuna asked me as soon as she sat down.

"I dont know." I mumbled, not really listening to her. There were only a few people here, maybe seven at most. About half of them looked familiar. I put my head in my hands in my head, frustrated. My mind was playing tricks on my like usual. I just wanted to know. Some people have moved on said that the game was pointless to remember, a waist of time to think about. But to me, it was everything. Its my life. I deserve know what happened in SAO. Why did it all happen in the first place? Terrorist? Crazy? Malfunction? I heard it to be the person that created the game. The old me would have just agreed and went on with it. The new me doesn't, instead I think it out. Problem was, I didn't know what to think.

"Why didn't you cut your hair," Asuna asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know. I just, I haven't had the time." I paused, "It was more than that. Its just a simple hair cut, but I've grown to adjust to my new life. But I didn't want to. Cutting my hair would be like me getting over what happened. But I don't want it to be over. And whats going to happen once we do get our memories back? Will we keep going, or will we go back to who we were in the game." I asked the question that has been bothering me me for a while,"Will we move on or stand still? Who were we in the game?"

Asuna didn't say anything. A second later a woman came up to us and asked what we wanted to drink. We both said water was fine. Once she left, the girl in the pink sweater walked over.

"Agil said your guys were from the game. So am I," she stuck out her hand to me," I'm Lisbeth."

"Hi," I said, shaking her hand. For some reason, she was blushing furiously. "Do you have a cold? Your cheek's are really read."

Her face turned red."Yeah, probably." she perked up," Hey, you look familiar. I remember you."

"You do," I perked up.

"Yeah. Your in my class. In the SAO survivor school." I immediately deflated at her words. Not again.

"Is she giving you guys trouble," a guy, early twenty's, said, wrapping his arm around Lisbeths shoulder. He wore a red bandanna was tied around his forehead, that held up his orange hair.

"This my friend. He's also from the game," Lisbeth introduced him."This is Asuna, and..." "Kirito," I finished for her.

"Hey, I'm Klein," he held out his hand. For some reason, I felt like me and him were going to be really good friends.

 **Sorry for the long wait on the chapter. Kiruma asked to bring in Klein, so you will be seeing more of him. A special thanks to _L' Fleur Noir,_ _ TangyErmine3, KiraXLacus _and _Arcsecond_ for there reviews. It's you guys who keep me posting, and give me the inspiration to write. R&R. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **-FayNightRaven**


	5. Chapter 5: Weekend with Asuna (PART TWO)

Weekend with Asuna (PART 2)

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Of course it is. Don't you know how rare it is to find one of those," Agil exclaimed. I actually didn't. It was a rabbit that Suguha had left for me. I told Asuna I was going to check with Suguha, to see what the plans were for tonight. She wasn't home and there was vomit colored slab of meat rapped up neatly on the kitchen counter. 'I have a study group to go to. I bought it at the market. It's my treat. Have fun cooking it' the note on top of it said.

"I can't cook it. I thought you would know how to" My plans for cooking dinner were starting to disappear, just like my appetite. That food made my stomach turn.

Someone tapped my shoulder, "Kirito." It was Asuna. I grabbed her hand.

"I found my chef," I mumbled to myself.

"W-what," she shook her head. "What are you doing here?" I realized I was holding her hand. I dropped, and I felt my cheeks burning.

"I told you I would come back after I checked on Suguha."

"Oh. Anyway, so what was that about a chef?"

"Oh, umm, how good is your cooking?"

"My cooking?" she huffed, crossing her arms," I can cook anything. I won the Japans Cooking Contest of 2022"

"Really? Wow. Well, I have a favor to ask of you." I grabbed the now half thawed bag of rabbit meat, and showed it to her.

Her eyes widened," Is-is that a New Zealand White rabbit?"

"It is." I came up with an idea, "I'll make you a deal. If you cook it for me, I'll let you have a bite."

Suddenly, she grabbed me by my collar and yanked me forward till our faces were just inches apart, so close I could feel her breath on my face. Her eyes bore into mine."Half."

"O-okay." For some reason, I was having a strange sense of déjà vo.

By the time we got to her place, the sun was on the horizon. Rain began to drizzle down, getting fast by the second. I had expected her to be in some five story condo. Instead she was in a small studio apartment.

"I just didn't want to be at my house. My parents… they… they… they don't understand me." She explained. I knew there was more to the story, but I could tell she really wasn't up for talking about, so I let it alone.

The apartment was small, and simple, yet somehow remained cozy. To the left was a small kitchen area, with stainless appliances. After that was a little living space, with a dark chocolate brown couch and a flat screen. And behind a small transparent curtain was the bedroom.

"You have a nice place." I commented, "How much did it cost?"

"Not much. It came with the furniture. I'm just renting it for the time being."

"So what now,"

"You sit. I'll make the food." She grabbed the rabbit from my hand, and before I could protest, pushed me towards the sitting area. I sat for a while. I was excused. After lying motionless for two years, it was so tiring to walk around. I never noticed it till I sat down, then all of a suddenly, my body ached all over. Sighing, I looked around the room. The TV was showing the news, a scrawny American babbling something about global warming. There were no pictures around the room, nothing even remotely personal. She must have just moved in. Why wasn't she at home? Was she even aloud to live by herself? I knew it was none of my business. Okay, just turn off your mind and watch the TV, the boring, stupid TV. Okay, its official; I'm screwed.

I heard a roar of thunder outside, making me jump. Rubbing my hands across my face, I sat back, and watch the rain pour down outside the window. After a while, I heard Asuna's voice from the kitchen.

"It's ready."

She carried it out in a small dish, with steam rising out of it.

"Looks good." It really did, like something from the cooking shows.

She grinned, "Shall we?"

By the time I finished eating, I felt like I was about to exploded.

"That was good," I looked up at Asuna, smile. My face fell. She had a distressed look on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"It's strange," she whispered." We've been gone, all this time, like we were dead." Her eyes flickered to mine, "They expect us to go on with our normal lives, to live like the game didn't happen. But what happens after that? Can we even get jobs were so far behind in our studies, we're so far behind in society? It's like time stood still for us. It did for me at least. I feel so alone. None of my old friends, or my family understand" She looked like she was about to cry. She wasn't the type of person that would cry. I felt an instant urge to help her, to comfort her.

"I know what you mean. But look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"You met me." She gave me a blank face, "And you got to eat an epic rabbit." She perked up and giggled. Whatever was going threw her head was gone now.

I was about to say something, when a new flash on the TV stopped me.

"There has been a recent update on the memories of the survivors of the game Sword Art Online." The news man said.

"Can you turn it up," I asked her, walking over to the TV.

"For some unknown reason, the players have not been able to retain there memories from the game. That was until now. A few of the players went back into a new ALfheim Online game called "Fairy Dance." When they entered the game, most of them had their memories were restored, others only had bits and pieces come back to them. Some of them thought it were a miracle; others thought it was a nightmare to find out what they have become. Either way, the players of Sword Art Online can finally get the answers they have all been looking for." Asuna turned off the TV.

We sat in silence, soaking it all in. It was a miracle, I could finally remember. But why was I so sad then. I would get my memories back, and Asuna… I didn't know what to think. What if we were enemies in the game? What if I tried to hurt her, or worse, kill her?

"I guess we're getting out memories back," Asuna said after a long pause.

"Yeah. Great." I lied. Turning my head back towards the window, I watch the rain pound outside. Once question floated around my head, nagging me, one that I knew had to be answered, and that I won't like the answer to; what was going to happen?


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

I knew I had been a beta tester. Some people remember that gap of time, but for me, all I remember was putting on the Nerve Gear then... nothing. It was more frustrating with not only those two years in the game, but also that month. I've come up with thousands of terrible things I could have done, I could have been, when I was in the game. Now, I had a chance to put my mind at ease. I should be cheering, but instead, I felt like I was about to throw up.

I had been up all night calling all around to see if I could get the game Fairy Dance, but I had no such luck. Asuna went to sleep and I passed out on the couch, not wanting to take my chances with the weather.

"Okay, we're set," Asuna said, coming in the room.

"What do you mean?"

"My brother called some people, and they have a hospital that's set up with the Nerve Gear and the game. A lot of people last night donated their game." She said, grabbing her bag, and avoiding making eye contact.

"Are you ready," I asked her.

She looked at me, "No, not at all," she sighed, leaning her back against the wall, taking deep breaths. Even though I've only know her for a short period of time, I feel like I've know her forever. "How about you?" she asked.

"Ready," I lied. I honestly felt like this was a bad idea. As much as I wanted to find out what happened, I was scared to. I had a pit of fear, growing larger by the minute in the bottom of my stomach.

We didn't talk during the ride there in the cab. Traffic was chaotic. We sat in bumper to bumper most of the way there. When we finally arrived, there were hundreds of cars waiting there. Inside the building, there were hundreds of people. Most of them were in there pajamas, problem been ripped from their bed and taken here.

"Kirito," a voice yelled. I looked around for a moment, trying to find the source of the yell, when I saw a girl with pig tales plowing towards me. "It's you," she giggled.

"Do I know you?" I asked. A look of hurt flashed across her face.

"You haven't gotten your memory back have you?" she asked.

"Nope," I sighed, scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

"No problem. You will. Bye," she waved, and then disappeared into the crowd.

"Who was that?" Asuna asked.

"No clue." We continued to walk around, looking for someone to tell us where to go and what to do. There was a long line, on one side of the room, and everyone there had a Nerve Gear set with them. On the other side of the room, there was another line, and none of those people had their Near Gear with them. We went to that line.

"How is this supposed to work," I asked Asuna.

"Apparently, you go into the game, and you just get your memories back. After that you log out so someone else can get a chance." She said. I shivered. For some reason, I felt really scared.

"Hey, Asuna, you know you don't have to hang around with me anymore?" I said, realizing that we hadn't separated this entire time.

She intertwined her hands with mine, and smile, "I know, but I want to." I felt my heart skip a beat.

After a while, we were at the front of the line. They asked if we wanted to share a room; we said yes. They escorted us down a long hallway. Some rooms had people with their Nerve Gear still on, others had people laughing, crying, even some with people dancing. Suddenly the fear that had been stirring inside of me disappeared. We entered a room that was meant for one person, but had four beds in it.

I lie down on the bed and put the Nerve Gear on. Asuna followed. I looked sideways at Asuna. She sat her hand in mine.

"Ready?" I whispered.

"Ready." I turned back around and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing, "Link Start!"

Do you know that feeling you have, when you been holding your breath under water, and then come to the surface, gasping for breath? That's what I felt. I couldn't breath as memories flooded into my head. At first I saw the bad ones; the first boss; Sachi and her guild dying; Kuredeel. But then I remember the good things; meeting Klein, Asuna, Agil, and Yui; Marrying Asuna; Yui; Defeating the game; and me and Asuna, together, watching the final sunset in SAO. Everything came into my mind like a waterfall. I could see, as clear as day, me, Asuna and Yui sitting as a family. We were a family.

I sat up from my bed, gasping. Every little memory, every little detail flooded into my mind. I felt tears of joy spilling down my face. I wasn't the bad. I got everyone out. And Asuna and I were married. I felt something so amazing so magical inside of me. I looked over at Asuna, wanting to her smiling back, but instead she had her head bent in her hands.

"Asuna?" I reached out to touch her shoulder, but she jumped back.

"Don't touch me," she hissed. I jumped back in surprise.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She looked up at me. Her eyes were blood shot and pure rage was on her face. "I trusted you. I thought I knew you. But you are terrible." She stood and began to run out of the room. I grabbed her arm, but she whirled around and shoved me. "I remembered," she said, tears spilling down her face, "Only bits and pieces. But I do remember. You killed Diavel, Godfree, Kuradeel and the whole Moonlit Black cats. Then you kept me and that pour girl Yui in the cab in the woods. What the hell is your problem?" She screamed.

"Asuna, you got it all wrong," I began to say but she cut me off.

"No. You're upset that I know the truth. Just stay away from me."

"Asuna-"

"Stay away from me," she yelled. She looked me in the eyes, shaking her head while backing away, then ran out of the room. I sat there for a moment, not knowing what to do. She doesn't remember me, not the real me. I didn't want to move, to go anywhere. So I sat there on the bed staring at the door, waiting for her to come bouncing back though the door. But deep down, I knew that she would never forgive me.


	7. Chapter 7: Stuck

I don't know how or when, but I somehow mustered the energy to catch a cab. By the time I made it back home, the sun was down, and the moon had come out to play. As soon as stumbled though the door, Suguha was there, bombarding me with question.

"Do you remember?" she asked, her eyes wild.

"Yes." I mumbled, making my way towards the stairs.

"What?"

"Yes!" I yelled. Her face had gone paper white.

"Are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone." I went up to my room, and slid into bed. I tried to go to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was the disgust on her face. It took everything in me not to cry. I loved her. I _love_ her, so much that just the thought of being without her made it impossible to breath. Maybe I could get her to meet up with everyone from the game and see if they can convince her? No, she would just think of it as an act. Will she ever forgive me? Will she ever get her memory back? Thousands of thoughts soared though my mind, thousand of memories, but one stood out as clear as day to me.

 _"Kirito," said a small voice behind me. I knew who it was. It was my wife, my true love, the mother of Yui. I turned around to see her face and-_

 _It was Asuna. We stood there for a moment, just staring at each other, soaking in each other's presents, and then I finally said, "I'm sorry. I guess I ended up dying too."_

" _Dummy," Asuna whispered, then ran forward and hugged me. And did something that made my heart skip a thousand beats. She kissed me. The world stilled around us, as if nothing matter, as if all of was nothing in comparison to this beautiful, as if nothing could pop the little bubble surrounding us._

I didn't realize I was crying till I saw the tear drops scattered across my pillow. Wiping my eyes, I saw something sitting on my desk that wasn't there before. I picked it up. It was a game called 'Attack on Titan.' On top it was a note ' _To Kirito; thank you for taking care of my dear Asuna. But your services will no longer be need. Here is a game from me, to you as thanks. Sincerely,_ _Sugou Nobuyuki._

I looked at the game. Well, if I can't go to sleep I might as well do something. Thank you Sugou Nobuyuki.

What have I done? I've been sitting in my apartment for the past two days, mopping around and for what? Over a guy? Who care? He didn't matter. I just thought that he actually liked me. For some reason, still feel like he does like me. I shook my head. No, that can't be it. I saw what I saw. But it was only half the truth.

Sighing, I plopped back down on the couch. My phone vibrated again. I'd gotten at least fifty text from Nobuyuki. I picked up my phone and read. I was about to dismiss it when a word caught my eyes, more like a name. I read the text;

 _Asuna, how lovely it is to finally get your number. I had a message to deliver to you. More like a present. Go to that lovely Kirito's house. I have a present waiting for you there._

My heart skipped a beat. I knew I shouldn't go, but by the time that thought reached my mind, I was already out the door, and running towards the elevator. Once outside, I caught a cab. I text him back, asking what he meant, but he didn't answer. We were almost there when I saw it; an ambulance.

"Oh my god." I whispered, "Please, please don't be his house."

When we turned down his, I felt my heart plummet to my feet. I jumped out of the cab and ran to the house. Suguha was standing with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Suguha, what's going on?" I asked her.

"It's Kirito. He's… he's stuck back in a game." She sobbed. At that moment, a gurney came out of the house, and lying right on top of it was Kirito.

"No," I whispered. I ran forward, but one of the police man pushed me back.

"I'm sorry," he began to say, but suddenly I felt it. It was a wave of memories; Yui; Kirito; Our home on the lake; us getting married; our battles together, side by side. Suddenly, realization came down on me like a bucket of ice water. I never got to tell him I loved him. He was telling the truth.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I numbly picked it up. It was another message from Nobukuki. I read the message, while tears poured down my face.

 _I'll let Kirito go. But in return you must do one thing for me; marry me._

 **Dun, Dun, dunnnnnnn. What will happen to them? Will she marry him? Will Kirito survive? Okay, this is the prequel to my fanfiction called 'Fight for Life.' Thank you to all my loyal followers. I will have 'Fight for Life' posted in the next week or two. It will be about them surviving in the new game 'Attack on Titan' and you don't have to watch that anime to understand. Thank you all! Please R &R!**


End file.
